Greeny Alone 3 - Meet the Miles Prower
Greeny Alone 3 - Meet the Miles Prower is 2008 American animation massive-epic comedy films was parody of Home Alone 3. Starring Don Marks as Big Ben Prower (the first debut of "Greeny Child" in 2007) and Ann Shaw as Little Girl, the film also stars Michael Caine as Dr. PBS-son, Robert Redford as director/actor Greek Tailor, actor-singer Wayne Newton as Mickey Pearbody and Jane Frost as Ann Tailor sons of Greek. The was completed done by Greenyworld Studios and Robert M. Sherman International, Ltd. before credits scenes of Universal Studios, was released on November 7, 2008 by full length in 132:24 minutes. Plot The films opens, meet the Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, original Problem Child series in Big Ben Pearbody) new adventures in Las Greeny (parody of Las Vegas) at new services of cannon man, in design with sold to Steve Wynn (Mack Robbins) meeting pokers stuff's over into mind of running gags some problem nuclear of North Korea, profiles at new passports casinos designed by Wynn. When high technology own fidelity in computer secrets at comeback, in machines of text writing by Miles Prower in all news same but no name called by, another secrets of the night screaming sound witness calls Goofy (Bill Farmer, in cameo role), Mr. (Richard Bones) and Mickey Pearbody (Wayne Newton), seven articles of Wynn say goodbye. In Goofyville (parody of Nashville) at the life death lonesome of Dr. PBS-son (Michael Caine), these are breeding killer on gag-hairs. Meanwhile, somehow plays to heavy bag in performed by Miles Prower where's some hand of Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) as working group company of 1,000 thousand miles mouse in my minds. Meet the Miles Prower someone needs more in gone stuff or over head is clear ones, Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) was born on nothing gods spelling, an funny of Greeny Michael (Don Folks) his close family friends in Little Girl (Ann Shaw), years ago on two trailer watch meet Film Engineer (James Cann) for super of plays to movies. There's will no longer television services, plays to the movies in two trailer with buy TVs show in classic nostalgic phones in dead links, outside independent filmmakers of mad death. Aftermath, something gods hand sleeping in and Miles Prower says goodnight everbody, Yoshi (Kazumi Totaka, in cameo role) same the road books to former new bandits. In the name of clocking death outside house of meeting the Modern Abe (Neil Diamond) as almost backyard in mistake Abe Lincoln stops where's saying, you well done eastern gags of coins says arms. Congrats, no video game is a darkness outside ask saying more hands of engineering Perry's Death (Pat Williams), remember crash of project dagger at the circus apples in businessman with names of Modern Abe meet the final Miles Prower stops, at secret agent down of stuff's over and no clone chip said booby trap. Must you're says Miles Prower and kill hour on say goodbye Nashville, plays to Las Vegas of breakfast mornings, in meeting Steve Wynn and Miles Prower own lonely home in career's business programs on time, no services at time gangs is said of laking down Miles Prower, saying goodbye Las Vegas is hello to the Nashville. Today, Miles Prower and Little Girl are head wrote book no saying as Dr. PBS-son meets Yoshi or Steve Wynn, before in jokes to stop believe eyes park ground. Beware of mouse-trap in toys struck eyes, when finished by Steve Wynn as goodbye body in says Miles Prower and missing of Little Girl, when formus of Greeny (Paul Forests) and has burned by Nashville Newspapers (Gene A. Hammerstein) and Congressman Mike Curb (Sir. Hank Williams), when click on disaster stops ending scene of weekend by loving diastering is good done on boom raider over, the death of Little Guy. The films ends, Miles Prower speeching "Yeah, it's fantastic down!" was fathers of Dr. PBS-son being pick-up on moments. The closing credits, somehow in originals The Wiggles singing "Get Ready To Wiggle", of comedy, the ending text are "TO BE CONTINUE, Part IV", is back laughter outside movie of credits scroll. Cast Main Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, original Problem Child series in Big Ben Pearbody) Steve Wynn (Mack Robbins) Goofy (Bill Farmer, in cameo role) Mr. (Richard Bones) Mickey Pearbody (Wayne Newton) Dr. PBS-son (Michael Caine) Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) Greeny Michael (Don Folks, in debut TVs shows of Greeny Michael) Little Girl (Ann Shaw) Film Engineer (James Cann) Yoshi (Kazumi Totaka, in cameo role) Modern Abe (Neil Diamond) Perry's Death (Pat Williams) Greeny (Paul Forests) Nashville Newspapers (Gene A. Hammerstein) Congressman Mike Curb (Sir. Hank Williams) Other Las Vegas Receptions (Tom Cruise) Mailman (Max Folks) TV Reporters (Hank Songs) Jesus Christ (Guy Moon) Airport Directors (Paul Buckmaster) Airplane Tickets (Jack Mann) Greeny Alone follows-ups Main article: Greeny Alone 4 The fourth installment was class work as a home, and then film returns to the original's main character, and one of the two Sticky, Dr. Beanson and his friends. To parents have divorced, and he lives with his mother, meet decides to go spend Christmas with his father and his rich girlfriend, Ann Tailor, but finds himself having to deal with his old nemesis, and his new sidekick wife, Little Girl and Dr. PBS, who takes the place of Harry since he and Dr. PBS-son put their partnership to an end. Soundtrack Main Article: Original Soundtrack to Greeny Alone 3 - Meet the Miles Prower: Music from the Motion Picture and More The original soundtrack call "Original Soundtrack to Greeny Alone 3 - Meet the Miles Prower: Music from the Motion Picture and More" is composed by Michael Socks and Performed by The Matinee City Orchestras. Merchandise and Home Media Main article: Greeny Alone 3 - Meet the Miles Prower (2008)/videos The original released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment in the VHS, 2009 version of DVD and Laserdisc. Category:2008 films Category:Non-musical films Category:Animation film Category:Animated comedy film Category:Assistants Awards from 2008 Category:Walt Disney Foundation Category:Sundance Recordings Category:David Hopkins Category:Greeny Phatom Category:Robert M. Sherman International, Ltd. films Category:Robert M. Sherman International, Ltd. Category:Greenyworld Studios films Category:Greenyworld Studios Category:Universal Studios films Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Film works in 1998 Category:Film sets in 1990s Category:Parody of "Home Alone" Category:Inspired by "An American Tail, Young Sherlock Holmes and The Brady Bunch" Category:Films about United States Category:Films about Drugs and Alcohols Category:Films about Oktoberfest Category:Films about Washing Machine Category:Martin Andrews Category:Greeny Alone